


Heart Song

by TheNyghtRaven



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Fluff, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNyghtRaven/pseuds/TheNyghtRaven
Summary: A peaceful moment and a familiar game between lovers as Lan Zhan and Wei Ying simply enjoy being together.





	Heart Song

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely references events that happen in as yet untranslated chapters, in case you are concerned about possible spoilers. 
> 
> This came about as a result of a long night of listening to their song several times on my playlist and thinking about a possible interaction and how it would play out given their individual natures. I also enjoyed it as a challenge to push my writing since I step out of my normal style. I wanted to let their emotions and feelings for each other be the focus rather than relying on a lot of detail and description. Hopefully you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

The sun was just beginning to dip below the horizon. The clouds and mists of Gusu were tinted with a warm blush of color. From the open windows of a small home came the deep, soulful whispers of a guqin’s song. There would be no heartache on the strings this evening, no sorrow left in the notes trembling in the air.

Pristine, snow-white robes spilled around him as he sat with perfect posture while he played. His face calm, but focused-- to those who did not know him, he was as unyielding and unchanging as polished jade. To that person leaning against the door frame watching him, he was so much more. Light, unhurried footsteps carried him closer, like a moth drawn to a flame.

The quiet rustle of fabric from his left tells him that his heart has settled on the floor beside him. He continues to play the guqin, pretending not to notice. Gentle fingers soon comb lightly through his long hair. A slight tilt of his head and a glance from pale eyes provide silent acknowledgement. An impish smile graces the cherished face in response and the room seems even brighter.

“Wangji.”

“Lan Wangji.”

“Lan Zhan.”

Each call becoming more insistent.

A quiet look of feigned annoyance as graceful fingers still the strings. Silence falls between them as the familiar game begins.

“Lan Zhan. Look at me!” The grin grows even bolder and lively eyes sparkle with mischief. “We should go to bed.”

An elegant brow arches upward. “It’s still early. Not time for sleeping.”

That earns him a playful pout and a teasing tug at the ends of his forehead ribbon. Still, he shakes his head and turns his attention back to the guqin in front of him.

“Lan Zhan. Let’s make a deal.”

“Mm.”

“If you can play through a whole song without missing any notes, I won’t bother you anymore until the proper time.”

A soft, indulgent sigh- all part of the comfortable routine. “Very well.”

Of course he never asks what song. He _knows_. Between them, there is only ever one song in their hearts. He smooths his fingers over the strings before he gently plucks the first note.

That person’s chin finds its way to rest against his shoulder by the fourth note. Gentle fingers comb through his hair, and he doesn’t even blink when his forehead ribbon drifts briefly before his gaze as it falls. He keeps his focus on the guqin as he plays, despite the growing closeness as Wei Ying presses even more against his side. His hair is lightly pushed aside and feather-soft kisses pepper the side of his neck. Color slowly suffuses the tips of his ears as a warm breath tickles the fine hairs across his nape but he remains motionless except for his hands as they drift skillfully over the strings.

Tender fingers glide over his shoulder and slowly travel down until they come to rest over that place on his chest. A barely noticeable tightening of the embrace speaks all that needs to be said. The sharp prick of memories nearly cause his fingers to falter but he recovers before they can. A part of him could still kick Wei Ying for ever having been so rash, but even as the thought forms he is reminded that he would have to kick himself too, wouldn’t he?

When he is honest with himself, that was one of the things that drew him to this person from the beginning. Even as infuriating as he could be, he had to admire the unshakable conviction and determination to stand for what he felt was right, even against all the world.

He had always known the light that dwelt within that one’s heart. Even when the rest of the world could only see the shadows around him, he had always known the truth…even if he wasn’t able to make others see it.

The other half of his heart presses closer. He knows without words where his thoughts have taken him. He feels strong arms slip around him, anchoring him, steadying him.  

“I’m here, Lan Zhan.”

Little more than a whisper, an echoed heartbeat against his ear and his slowly tilting world is put right again. His own heartbeat calms as his fingers dance over the strings without even needing his guidance. The song is as much a part of his soul as the one whose arms surround him.

His composure restored, their game continues and he feels the smile upon the lips that brush ever so lightly against his ear before trailing down his neck. Nimble fingers slowly undo the sash at his waist and travel upwards to smoothly nudge the fabric off his shoulders.

In the brief half a heartbeat between notes he lets the sleeves drop as he pulls his arms free and still he doesn’t miss a note. He’s not about to give up the game so soon. _Thirteen years_ \- an empty eternity taught him to treasure every passing moment since that day when his heart returned to him.

He shivers, but only those gentle hands smoothing lightly over his scarred back would ever know. He feels his breath catch as each mark is tenderly traced and lovingly kissed as if that one would take them away if he could. He doesn’t mind them anymore-- how could he ever have regretted his actions? The only regret he ever held was not sharing the truth of his love sooner.

Pale eyes close and he savors every touch, every kiss. The rustle of fabric tells him that another set of robes has joined his on the floor around them. The room gets considerably warmer as that chest is pressed against his back. Those arms wrap around him and there is a playful nip at his ear. His resolve wavers and his fingers falter on the strings. He can practically hear the victorious smile that spreads across that one’s face.

“I win, Lan Zhan.”

He smooths his hand over the guqin’s strings to quiet the last echoed note. He turns his head, pale eyes meeting that bright, cheerful gaze. Shifting, he spins around to pin his other half against the floor.

“And what did you win?”

Those arms settle around his neck as those eyes look up at him. “You.”

A smile tugs at his lips, a smile only this one -his heart- will ever see. “Is that so?”

He nods, grinning.

He shakes his head and places his hand on the now unmarred chest beneath him. “Mine.”

“Always, Lan Zhan. Always yours.”

 


End file.
